Goblin Slayer (American Comic)/The Story of Four Adventurers
The Story of Four Adventurers is the first issue of the American adaption of Goblin Slayer. Transcript Priestess is seen with blood on her face in a cave, staring with pure terror at something in front of her while clutching her staff for protection. It suddenly cuts to some time earlier, showing Priestess talking to the Guild Girl. *'Priestess: '''I'd like to sign up as an adventurer, please. *'Guild Girl:' Alright, you'll have to start as a Porcelain rank and it can take some time to move up the ladder though. Are you okay with that? *'Priestess:' Uh-huh. I just became an adult and I've always wanted to be an adventurer, so I thought now would be a good time. *'Guild Girl:' And what are you exactly? *'Priestess:' I'm a Priestess of the Earth Mother. The Guild Girl hands Priestess a porcelain badge. *'Guild Girl: I'd suggest you find a party to join. Most solo adventurers usually regret going alone. Only one comes to mind that has ever turned out well. *'''Priestess: '''I see. Thank you for the advice. *???:' Hey! Priestess turns and sees three other adventurers standing behind her. *'Warrior: Are you new to this too? *'Priestess: '''Um... yes. *'Warrior: And you're a priestess, right? *'Priestess:' Mhmm. *'Warrior:' Sweet! see guys, I told you we'd find one! *'Wizard:' So I was wrong for once, don't rub it in my face... *'Priestess: '''What's happening? *'Fighter: We're looking for a type of cleric to join our party. Are you in? *'''Priestess: Um... y-yeah, that sounds like fun! do you have a quest yet or...? *'Wizard: '''Our first quest is to help some missing girls who've been tracked down to a goblin cave. *'Priestess:' Goblins? *'Warrior: You don't know what goblins are? weird. Thought everybody knew. *'''Fighter: Goblins are little green men that're usually cannon fodder for higher class monsters. They're a pretty good start for new adventurers apparently! *'Priestess:' And how close is the cave? *'Warrior: '''Not too far. The group are seen walking to the cave *'Warrior: Alright, this is it, guys! our first step to becoming the greatest adventurers the world has ever seen! we're gonna kill dragons and rule kingdoms when we're done! They all cheer and rush into the cave. They're seen wandering around the cave for a little bit, with the warrior using a torch to light the way. *'''Wizard: I knew we should've taken a different quest... now we're lost... *'Warrior:' We're not lost! *'Fighter:' We feel pretty lost to me... *'Warrior: '''We're not lost!! After the warrior's yell, they all hear a loud hissing noise as multiple yellow eyes stare at them from the shadows. The goblins slowly walk into view, demented smiles on their faces. *'Warrior: Let's get going! The warrior charges at the goblins and begins killing them, the fighter doing the same while the wizard and Priestess smack them away with their staffs. The wizard points her staff at one, blasting fire from it and lighting the goblin on fire. *'Wizard: '''Ha! yes! I knew I could do it! Silent panels are seen, revealing that the wizard was a high ranking student at her school but that she was constantly bullied, the final panel showing her receiving her staff and bursting into tears before it cuts back to the present where she is using the same staff to bash goblins. She is suddenly tackled by them and begins struggling to get them off. Meanwhile, Priestess is standing in the middle of the battle and watching the warrior fight. *'Warrior: There's a lot more of them that I expected! *'Priestess: '''Do you need help? *'Warrior:' No! I got-- He accidentally hits the roof of the cave while swinging his sword, causing his sword to fall out of his hands and for him to trip. Silent panels are shown, revealing that he pulled his sword out of a large stone while being watched by men in red, who are all shocked and amazed when he succeeds, one man coming up and smiling before hugging the warrior, who grins in delight. In the present, his face is that of pure horror as he falls into a batch of goblins. He lets out a powerful scream as blood splats on his sword and on Priestess' face. Priestess then hears another scream and turns, revealing the wizard has been stabbed by a goblin. Her staff is then taken from her. *'Wizard: No! give that back! that staff was given to me by the head of my academy! give it back, now!! The goblin snaps it in front of her and begins laughing. It is instantly kicked in the skull by the fighter, who knocks all the goblins off the wizard. Priestess runs over and helps the wizard up while fighting continues her battle. Silent panels are shown of the fighter being trained by a man how to fight, the man becoming progressively sicker until he dies, the fighter being shown at his grave. The fighter continues her fight, pure hate on her face as she turns to kick a goblin, only for a very large one to grab her leg and crash her into a wall so hard she spits up blood. She falls and attempts to get back up but fails. *'''Priestess: A... are you okay?! The fighter's top is ripped off by the goblins as tears fill her eyes. She attempts to get away but falls in pain once again, the goblins continuing to trip her clothes off. *'Fighter:' Run!! *'Priestess:' B... but... *'Fighter:' RUN!!! Priestess begins running off with the wizard while the large goblin pins fighter to the ground and the goblins crowd around her, one grabbing her back hard enough to draw blood. The fighter's eyes widen as a mix of pained crying and horrified screams fill the cave. *'Priestess: '''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Priestess wanders deeper into the cave, still mumbling "I'm sorry" before suddenly tripping and falling, the wizard falling on the ground and wheezing for air. Priestess sits up and grabs her knee, tears filling her eyes. She hears noises as goblins once again come from the shadows. She stares in terror at them as they crowd around the wizard, one of them crouching down and lifting her shirt slightly. *'Priestess:' Please stop... please... They look at her. *'Priestess: No more... please... please... Priestess urinates in fear, crossing her legs in embarrassment as the goblins begin laughing at her. Priestess then looks up and sees a man approaching them. The goblins all turn, revealing the man is standing right behind them. He steps on one of their heads hard enough to crush it before throwing a small bottle of oil at another and lighting it on fire, the remaining ones running away in terror. The man then throws a towel at Priestess. *'Goblin Slayer: '''Clean yourself up. *'Priestess: '...Who are you...? *'Goblin Slayer: My name is Goblin Slayer. I'm here to help. *'Priestess:' ...Well... can you help her...? Priestess points at the wizard. Goblin Slayer crouching down to her and looks her over. *'Goblin Slayer: '''Her breathing isn't normal and her wound has white liquid dripping from it. I think she's been poisoned. By the looks of it, it's slow acting. Cures for those are very rare... The wizard grabs Goblin Slayer's arm. *'Wizard:' I... don't... I don't want to... die this way... I didn't... want to die slow... please... please... kill... me... *'Goblin Slayer: As you wish. Goblin Slayer pulls a knife and quickly slits the wizard's throat, her horrified eyes suddenly becoming calm as she dies. *'''Priestess: ...Couldn't... you have saved her? *'Goblin Slayer: '''With the equipment I have I'd just be making her death last longer. *'Priestess: O-oh... Goblin Slayer helps Priestess up and begins wandering around the cave, Priestess noticing Goblin Slayer's necklace. *'''Priestess: Y... you're Silver ranked? Goblin Slayer grabs his necklace and puts it inside of his armor before crouching down and picking up the warrior's sword. *'Goblin Slayer:' This is a longsword. It can't be swung vertically in a cave like this. That must've cost the wielder their life. *'Priestess:' It did... *'Goblin Slayer:' Where there any other goblins? *'Priestess:' Y-yeah, a lot more... one was really big. As tall as you. *'Goblin Slayer: '''Sounds like a Hobgoblin. They're usually born in large groups. And large groups usually means a Shaman's leading them. *'Priestess:' Shaman? *'Goblin Slayer: Smarter goblins. Goblin Slayer notices a trail in the dirt. *'Goblin Slayer: '''Looks like someone was dragged off. *'Priestess: Yeah... there was another girl... Goblin Slayer begins following the trail while Priestess follows behind him. *'Priestess: '''They did... horrible things to her... w-why would someone ever do that...? *'Goblin Slayer: Goblins don't have any females. So they do anything they can to reproduce. Anything... watch out. *'''Priestess: Huh? A few goblins leap out and are instantly cut in half by Goblin Slayer. *'Goblin Slayer:' This is the right direction... They walk deeper into the cave and spot the hobgoblin, who is seemingly guarding a part of the cave. The fighter is seen lying on the ground with a group of other girls, with a group of goblins crowding around them. However, they are stopped when the hobgoblin's body is thrown into the room, its head bashed in. The goblin shaman spots Goblin Slayer, who stands above them. *'Goblin Slayer: '''That makes three... The shaman screeches and the goblins all charge at him. Goblin Slayer begins brutally beating them to death with a club. *'Goblin Slayer: Four... five... The shaman is seen shaking in fear. *'Goblin Slayer: '''Eight... nine... The shaman casts a spell, blasting fire at Goblin Slayer, who blocks it with his club, igniting it and walking over to the shaman, repeatedly smacking him over and over until the fire goes out. *'Goblin Slayer: Ten... The Priestess rushes in and hugs the fighter, who begins crying. *'Priestess:' It's okay, they... they can't hurt you anymore! it's okay! it's okay... She is about to cry herself but stops when she hears a noise, seeing Goblin Slayer moving a boulder and revealing a group of goblin children. He holds up his club. *'Priestess: '''Wait, no! they're just children! *'Goblin Slayer:' They'll grow up just like their parents. You've seen what goblins do to people first hand. When these children grow up they'll do the same. It's in their DNA... *'Priestess:' What if there's a good goblin?! *'Goblin Slayer:' I'd imagine at least one was born. But there won't be any more... Goblin Slayer brings down his club and it suddenly cuts to the adventurer's guild house. Goblin Slayer and Priestess watch as the girls from the cave, including the fighter, are taken off by a group of guardsmen. Priestess looks at the fighter, who stares at the ground. *'Goblin Slayer:' Don't feel too bad. *'Priestess:' Hm? *'Goblin Slayer:' It's very common for a group of adventurers to go in unprepared and suffer the consequences. I know you probably feel sorry for her but don't worry, the guardsmen will help her. *'Priestess:' ...I... I know all of this is bad... and I know that it's very risky... and more than likely people will call me crazy for saying this, but I think... I think I still want to be an adventurer. Despite everything... *'Goblin Slayer:' I see. Goblin Slayer walks into the building and speaks to Guild Girl before walking back over to Priestess. *'Priestess:' What... what're you doing? *'Goblin Slayer: '''What do you think? I'm going to slay goblins. Are you coming? Priestess looks at Goblin Slayer and smiles at him.